Neko's Story
by Daphnir
Summary: L'histoire de la Neko Team, Serveur Lily.


Bon bah... c'est l'histoire de ma guilde façon "RP" lol  
Tous les personnages existent où ont existé :o

Voila bonne Lecture x)

Ah, tiens… en voila un qui veut en savoir un peu plus sur le sombre passé de la Neko Team… Soit, après tout je n'ai rien à cacher…

Eh bien, eh bien, commençons par le commencement…!

L'histoire de la Neko Team est aussi l'histoire de ma vie…

Je n'étais au tout début qu'une jeune osa, insouciante, m'attendant à croiser des amis partout, ne pensant pas qu'il y avait des âmes aux intentions mauvaises.

C'était… la bonne époque, le début de notre histoire sur Lily, tout le monde s'entraidait, pas de pano intéressante en vente, pas d'histoire de karmas, tout étant a drop et à faire, les artisans avaient encore du chemin eux aussi…

Moi j'avais décidé de jouer avec toutes mes invocations. Malgré la longueur des combats, je m'entêtais à évoluer avec mes tofus.

Un jour, tandis que j'essayais de drop sur l'homme ours pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai rencontré Kaor.

Depuis ce jour nous ne nous sommes "presque" plus quittés.

Un beau jour, en aperirel me semble-t-il, je me suis réveillée avec cette grande idée de créer une guilde…

Chose plutôt compliquée à cette dure époque, la guildalogemme coûtait près de 200 000 karmas, j'étais lvl 50, autant vous dire que drop une guildalo était peine perdue; et ses braves dopeuls ne distribuaient pas encore les guildalo comme des petits pains…

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! J'ai vendu tout ce que j'ai pu trouver et qui ne me servait pas pour réussir a obtenir 150 000k; et ce fut Kaor qui me donna la partie manquante.

Ainsi, mes 200 000 karmas en poche, je suis partie chercher cette fameuse Guildalogemme….

Les choses ne furent pas aisées ensuite… Un nom de guilde ? Un emblème ?

Neko Team était tout vu… J'aime les chats…et Neko veut dire chat, mais l'emblème… pas de chacha ! Déception ! Le N était juste moche, alors que choisir…

J'ai finalement vu le bouftou… j'ai hésité un moment, et puis j'ai fait : "Beeeeeen on aura qu'à dire que les cornes c'est des oreilles de chat !"

…

Et voila La Neko Team naquit ainsi… Drôle d'histoire…

Une fois toutes les formalités de la guilde remplies, j'ai aussitôt invité Kaor, mon fidèle compagnon ! Et nous voilà partis pour commencer les aventures de la Neko !

Aussitôt, nous nous sommes tous deux mis à recruter pour remplir cette nouvelle guilde. Autant vous dire que vu le prix de la guildalogemme, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui se lançait dans la création de guilde; les gens y réfléchissait à deux fois avant. Et voilà que la guilde fut remplie en un après midi… Une personne s'est démarquée en quelques jours. Je me suis absenté deux jours, et quand je suis rentrée, la guilde était montée niveau 10 ! Et ce grâce a Black-Manbas il me semble… ma mémoire flanche un peu je l'avoue… Bref, quelle surprise! Et voila le 1er bras droit de la Neko autre que Kaor fut nommé.

C'est à ce moment là que la Neko Team est entrée dans sa 1ère ère prospère. Je me mariais peu après avec Kaor.

Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'étant une osa full invoc tofu, je n'étais d'aucune utilité à mes compagnons… Alors je me suis mise à prier, et prier la Déesse Eniripsa pour qu'elle accepte de me transformer en l'un de ses disciples, et qu'en contrepartie je lui offrais tout ce que j'avais appris en tant qu'osa, ainsi que tout mon équipement.

Comme vous pouvez le constater aujourd'hui, mon voeux fut exaucé pour ma plus grande joie.

Quelques-uns de nos condisciples guildeux n'ont pas accepté d'être menée par quelqu'un d'un aussi faible niveau et sont partis. Mais les plus fidèles sont restés et c'est ce qui comptait pour moi. Dans le lot se trouvaient : Cyano, Fruk, Kaor… et sûrement d'autres que j'ai oubliés. Mais tout a repris son cours et la Neko est remontée dans l'estime de tout le monde, et d'autres personnes intéressantes sont arrivées dans la guilde comme Orik, Visondek, Higmulti, Vitanza, Toadworld, Fopolkeur et bien d'autres.

Au niveau 50 je me suis mariée avec El-Loco, Feca de niveau 70 à l'époque, mon mariage avec Kaor ne tenant plus depuis ma transformation en eniripsa. Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment un mariage intéressant, El-loco s'est un peu occupé de moi au début de notre mariage, puis il est parti dans une guilde renommée et on ne s'est presque plus vus. Mais tout allait bien à la Neko.

À mon niveau 70, je me suis fait voler tous mes équipements, c'était pendant une nuit sombre, je dormais profondément avec 3 compagnon venus passer la nuit avec moi : Kaor, El-loco, et Sync… je pense aujourd'hui que ce fut Sync qui m'a volée…

Je ne me suis pour autant pas laissée décourager. J'ai refait ma pano toute seule comme une grande !

Vous savez, bizarrement quand vous vous faites voler, plus aucun de vos amis n'est là pour vous aider ou vous prêter des sous… Étrange hein ? Donc j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord, il me fallait une pano pour lvl 70 quasi entièrement dropable de préférence, j'ai donc opté pour une panoplie Scraraboss doré, pas trop compliqué à faire, assez équilibré que ça soit pour progresser, combattre ou soigner.

Et voilà j'étais repartit à enchainer les donjon, les drop, un peu tout ce qu'on me proposait. Et puis un jour en recrutant à la statue de résurrection d'Astrub, j'ai rencontré Erynou ! Ah le grand Erynou ! Nous étions tous dans les niveaux 70 ou 80, et nombre d'entre nous était impressionner par sa puissance. De plus il était toujours prêt à aider qui que se soit, que rêver de mieux comme compagnon. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec lui, et finalement nous nous sommes marier au grand damne de certain. Cyano était devenue mon bras droit à l'époque et avait fournit l'argent du 1er enclos de la guilde au château d'Amakna. Et moi j'allais m'entrainer de plus en plus souvent avec Erynou, après tout il était devenue mon mari c'était plutôt normal non ?

Apparemment pas.

Cyano est parti de la guilde… pas bien grave me direz vous, mais il a aussi entrainer avec lui la moitié de ma guilde pour en former une autre : "Entrave" . Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui fut le pire, qu'ils soit parti sans dire au revoir et sans me donner de raison.., ou bien de savoir par certain guildeux restant qu'il me critiquait dans mon dos. Je leur en ai tellement voulu ! Soit disant il était parti parce que "je ne m'intéressais plus qu'au niveau" … Mon mari Erynou de cercle 130 à l'époque a fait des jaloux semble-t-il… Sans compter Kaor qui était devenue complètement fou et qu'on à dut viré de force de la guilde…

Ce fut la première chute de la guilde…

Seuls Orik, Visondek, et Higmulti sont rester parmi les membres qui comptait pour moi.

Et nous sommes repartis de là. J'ai passé mon niveau 100 grâce à mon mari et ai enfin pu prétendre à un équipement digne de ce nom ! Enfin… presque j'ai quand même gardé une amulette sacra doré jusqu'à mon cercle 135 !

De nouveaux membres ont fait leur apparition : Maj-Wet, Trakouf, Cianos, Nikoz, Namouh, Vivalavida, Oo-resu et d'autres.

Nous étions repartis pour un âge d'or de la guilde, surement le meilleur moment de la guilde pour pas mal d'ancien guildeux…

Mais finalement un malentendu à tout gâcher. Je ne m'étendrais pas dessus, j'estime que c'est autant de ma faute que des autres personnes impliquées. Et ainsi à cause d'un drop de valeur, Erynou à quitter la guilde pour mon plus grand malheur et cela à entraîner le Chaos dans la guilde, de nombreux membres sont partis… et au final il ne restait que les plus fidèle qui n'ont pas changé. À croire que pour une partie des guildeux cela tenait à Erynou et à son lvl 180… et puis… quand on est dans une guilde on n'y est pas pour sa bonne ambiance, on s'investit aussi, on n'y est pour le pire aussi des fois, et c'est pas parce que les choses vont mal un jour que ça le restera toujours ! Mais c'est comme ça… de nombreuses personnes pensent que quand ça va mal "Vite, vite, il faut partiiiiiir !".

Et ce fut donc avec une guilde complètement détruite que je me suis retrouvé, j'ai tenté de la re construire comme je le pouvais mais autant vous dire que la suite ne fut constituer que de haut et de bas…

J'étais dans les niveau 130 à l'époque je passais encore beaucoup de temps avec Erynou, mais aussi avec Namouh ce qui me créa de base la haine de la meneuse de Eyes Crime. Mais bon aucun problème alors ça allait. Un forum fut créer pour mettre des bases un peu plus solide à la Neko et on à tourné comme ça un moment, ça n'allait pas mal, mais ça n'allait pas bien non plus. À cette époque, j'ai rencontré Casiram, marié à l'époque avec Zyanna… Elle non plus elle n'a pas pu me supporter… j'étais trop proche de son mari je suppose. Et la guilde elle tournait comme elle pouvait quelques nouveau venu intéressant, comme Miyabi et sa bonne humeur, et quelques autres.

Au alentour de mon cercle 140, Erynou a mis … fin à ses jours. Il est partit et m'a laissé ses équipement et son savoir avec la volonté que je ne vende rien et ne prête rien, chose que je m'efforce de respecter depuis ce jour.

N'ayant plus de contrat de mariage avec Erynou, j'ai fini par me marier avec Namouh… ce mariage n'a duré qu'une semaine. On s'aime bien avec Nam, mais on se dispute tout le temps aussi… trop compliqué pour finir en mariage quoi, on est donc rester plus ou moins ami par la suite, quoi que aujourd'hui il ne me parle plus. Je m'y suis apparemment trop mal prise quand j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre que je lui prêterais seulement 500 000k… qu'importe…

Je vous avoue qu'après tout ce remue-ménage j'en ai eu marre, j'ai eu besoin d'aller voir ailleurs… Chose dit chose faite je suis donc partit de la guilde après près de 150 niveau passé dedans ! Je suis partit environ une semaine chez Legend Killer puisque après tout je connaissais bien Casiram. Mais c'était différent, je ne me sentais pas chez moi… je suis donc retourné dans la pauvre Neko déserté de tous membres, la plupart étant parti chez Eyes Crime. Normal quoi, plus de meneuse plus de membres.

Et depuis les jours ont défilé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Rien de mémorable n'est arriver, quelques hauts, mais surtout du bas.

Mais finalement la Eyes Crime a elle aussi fini par sombrer suite à la disparition de leur meneuse. Et j'ai pu récupérer quelques membres… vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit de Orik, Visondek et Higmulti, et à partir de là j'ai repris espoir ! Je me suis remise a recruter, et recruter ! Et j'ai rencontré des gens près à s'investir tel que Flew ou Hebi ! Et je me suis récemment marier avec Le grand et valeureux Casiram.

Et voila, nous en sommes là aujourd'hui…

*se racle la gorge*

"Alors, apprenti Neko, cette histoire t'as plut ?"


End file.
